ultimate_power_rangersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimberly Hart
'''Kimberly Hart '''was a primary character in the Ultimate Power Rangers continuity, appearing in several seasons of the series. In 2001, she became the Pink Ptera Ranger of the Battle Task Force Power Rangers. History 2001 Shortly after Zack Taylor arrived on the scene of DoraTitan and Jason Scott's battle in Angel's Square in the Angel Grove North district of Angel Grove, California, Kimberly also arrived on the scene with her fellow teammates, Billy Cranston and Trini Kwan, and the teens regrouped around Jason. DoraTitan swung its blade back into its hand and asked Jason if he really thought that his friends would be able to help him, as they were all nothing compared to it. Kimberly and the others then armed their Dino Bucklers and transformed into the Battle Task Force Power Rangers. (BTFPR: #1) Kimberly waited for Jason along with Zack, Billy, and Kimberly at Hulman Park in Angel Grove North, where Zack complained that he didn't know why they had to wait here, and felt that they were just wasting their time. Kimberly reminded him that Jason had wanted them to wait, so they would wait. Zack then questioned Kimberly about her relationship with Jason, but Kimberly rolled her eyes and assured Zack that it was nothing like what he was thinking. Zack said that was "bull," and said that he has seen the way that Jason looks at her and that he is always pretty protective of her. Kimberly shook her head and said that Jason had told her that he thinks of her like a sister. Zack didn't believe this, as they haven't known each other that long. Kimberly shrugged and said that she doesn't mind, and Zack smiled mischievously and said that he was sure that she didn't. Meanwhile, Billy watched as Kimberly and Zack talked to one another and thought to himself that Kimberly was "so... beautiful." Soon, the wind began to howl, kicking up dirt, and literally blew people in the park off of their feet. The wind storm soon knocked the globe sculpture in the park off of its base and sent it smashing through a nearby building's windows. As Kimberly and her teammates gathered together, a bolt of green lightning struck the ground nearby and exploded with massive bursts of sparks that sent people scattering away for cover. Dragon Ranger then shimmered into view and stalked towards the teens. Dragon Ranger attacked the teens with a Dragon's Fang attack, forming a green energy sphere between his hands and hurling it at the teens. The teens dove aside to miss the blast, but the shockwave of its explosion hurled them across the walkway. Trini realized that they couldn't fight Dragon Ranger in their civilian forms and that they would need to transform. Kimberly and her teammates then armed their Dino Bucklers and transformed into their Ranger forms. (BTFPR: #2) Following the Rangers' battle with Dragon Ranger, Kimberly and the other Ranger teens gathered in Professor Koji's apartment, where Maya Koji tended to their wounds. As Maya wrapped a bandage around Zack's arm, he complained that he thought that their armor was supposed to protect them, adding, "A hell of a job it's done so far." Billy told him that they are not invulnerable, and Zack said that they should be. Trini sighed, saying that she didn't think it was safe for them to stay here too much longer, as Bandora might expect to find them all there. Maya assured her that they wouldn't stay for long. Maya went over to her grandfather's computer and pulled up a .jpeg file that showed a map of the mountains northeast of Angel Grove. Kimberly asked Maya what the map was, and Maya explained that it was a map that her grandfather had given her, "before he..." Her voice trailed off, and Jason placed a hand on Maya's shoulder and apologized. Maya's younger adoptive brother, Simon Kaden, asked where the map led to, and Jason replied that there was only one way to find out. (BTFPR: #2) Powers, Equipment and Abilities * As Ptera Ranger ** Ptera Bow ** Pteradactyl Dinozord * As Phoenix Ranger Relationships Zack Taylor Kimberly had begun flirting with Zack Taylor in early 2001, shortly after the two became Power Rangers, and Zack displayed jealousy of her possible relationship with Jason Scott. (BTFPR: #2) Jason Scott Kimberly claimed to Zack Taylor in early 2001 that her relationship with Jason Scott was "nothing like" what he was thinking, though Zack didn't believe her, having seen the way Jason looks at her and that Jason was always pretty protective of her. However, Kimberly claimed that Jason had told her that he thought of her like a sister, but Zack didn't believe this claim, either, as they had not even known each other that long. (BTFPR: #2) William Cranston As Kimberly and Zack Taylor discussed Jason Scott's protectiveness of Kimberly, Billy Cranston watched them and thought to himself that Kimberly was "so... beautiful." (BTFPR: #2) Notes/Trivia *Kimberly was "portrayed" by Michelle Trachtenberg in the series. *Kimberly was born in 1985. *Kimberly died during the second Countdown to Destruction